


Ebisu-Sensei Vs. The Sexy No Jutsu

by Sashabutters



Category: Naruto
Genre: Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashabutters/pseuds/Sashabutters
Summary: Naruto tests out a new jutsu he created on Konohamaru's sensei.
Kudos: 1





	Ebisu-Sensei Vs. The Sexy No Jutsu

The twenty-seven year old special jounin sighed as he swept his hand over his seat to remove any thumbtacks, which had become his morning ritual after having punctured his butt cheeks last month on the present his latest student had begun leaving him. He was nothing short of honored that the third hokage himself had chosen him to become his grandsons private tutor. Konohamaru Sarutobi was a sweet kid; he really was, but now that he began getting messed up with towns menace, Naruto, he had gone from sweet and hardworking to a pain in his ass. Literally.

Ebisu scanned the room, quickly checking for any traps his charge might have left him the night before. He checked under his desk, around the blackboard, in the trashcans, and finally finished by giving his cup of coffee a tentative sniff to check for any...additional ingredients that may have been added. Once the hokage’s grandson finally dragged his feet in they began their daily lessons. It was his job to make sure this eight year old was far ahead of his classmates by the time graduation came around if he was to truly become the hokage he claimed he wanted to become.

“Not bad, honorable grandson, but try it again. Make ten more clones and we will move onto something else.” Ebisu said as he crossed his arms and watched the black haired boy strain to produce clone after clone. Maybe he was over-thinking things, Ebisu thought as he smiled at the boys effort. He just couldn’t help shake the feeling something was going to happen though. This morning had gone so smoothly, almost….too smoothly. “Alright, last one! Make it a good one!” Ebisu said as he raised his coffee mug to his lips as he heard something he did NOT want to hear.

“SEXY NO-JUTSU!” the young boy yelled as his hands began forming seals as he was suddenly surrounded by a puff of white smoke. Ebisu spit out the mouth full of coffee he had nearly choked on as the vain in his forehead throbbed. He could forgive the thumbtacks that practically needed to be surgically removed from his ass. He could even forgive the laxative that was put in his coffee so that the boy could escape and meet up with Naruto while he was stuck shitting his brains out...but this! He thought as he observed the worst Sexy No-Jutsu he had ever seen. Konohamaru stood before him striking a seductive pose in the form of a heavily obese black haired naked woman with a face smashed in resembling a pug. This was the final straw.

“Aww, it didn’t work.” Konohamaru said sadly hoping to get a reaction out of him in the form of a gushing nosebleed as Naruto had on several occasions.

“If you ever want to become hokage you need to stop spending time with that delinquent!” Ebisu spat as he pushed his black sunglasses up his nose.

“He’s not a delinquent; he’s my friend!” the young boy argued crossing his arms. Ebisu sighed in frustration before running him through a few more drills. Finally it was lunch time and he dismissed the boy for an hour as he watched him happily make a beeline outside. After finishing off his sandwich and making sure his charge was nowhere to be seen; Ebisu pulled out the erotic novel Kakashi had lent him. Once finishing the chapter and seeing the time, he bookmarked his page and put it away. He waited and waited and once Konohamaru was over ten minutes late; he sighed and left the building to find and scold him for losing track of time.

“You were supposed to have been back ten minutes ago!” He scolded once he saw his charge standing there alone on the empty road. At least he wasn’t with the village pest, he thought.

“I’m sorry, Ebisu-sensei,I was practicing clone making and lost track of time, but watch!” the boy said excitedly, “I can finally make four at once!”

“Really?” Ebisu said surprised. “See, I told you if you just practice enough; you’d get the hang of it in to time!”

“O.A.B JUTSU!” they heard and Ebisu turned in time to be met with a fist to the gut. A strange feeling passed through his body as the boys fist harmlessly bounced off. He glared at the fists owner as the boy with yellow hair and an orange jumpsuit smiled guiltily up at him.

“I’m a special level joinen; did you really think that was going to hurt me? As for you, Mr. ‘I can make four shadow clones’, 25 laps around the city! Now!” Konohamaru grumbled as he took off running.

“Aww, I was just trying out a new jutsu I made up. It didn’t work though.” Naruto said sounding a bit disappointed. Ebisu sighed, he didn’t even want to know what was supposed to have happened, at least he was working on an attack jutsu instead of something stupid like his sexy shadow clones.

The rest of the day went along without any issues and soon Ebisu was on his way home. After a night alone of reading and house chores; he decided to turn in for the night. The next morning though was when he realized something was wrong. At first when Ebisu awoke in bed that morning the only thing he knew was that he needed to pee and badly. After quickly jumping out of bed and BARELY making it in time, he sat on the toilet (he was just that kind of guy) and relieved his what should have been full bladder. Ebisu was a man of routine and the first thing amiss that he noticed was the amount he had to pee. For the level of desperation he felt; not all that much came out. The second thing he noticed was the amount of moisture on his bare legs. When he had finished, he made his way back to his bedroom and froze at the sight before him. There on his futon was a large wet spot staring back at him. No! He thought as it took him a full minute to put the pieces together. Had he really? No! There had to be a perfectly reasonable explanation for this! Like a ceiling leak or a spilled bottle of water. Ebisu sighed as he covered his face in shame. Had he really wet the bed like a small child? What could have caused something like this? Was he getting sick? Should he go to the Dr.?

He returned to his bathroom and hopped in the shower as he let the hot water clear his mind. Nobody can know about this, he thought as he washed his body and paid extra attention to his legs. Once dressed for the day, he grabbed his wet futon and hung it outside to dry thankful for living in a more secluded part of town. Once more he found himself needing to go as he sat in his seat waiting for his pupil to arrive. After a quick pit stop, he managed to sneak back in only to find the boy already waiting for him.

Two hours into the lessons Ebisu found himself unconsciously squeezing his knees together and shifting from foot to foot as he droned on about chakra control and the importance of the history of the village. Just one more hour and I can dismiss him on break, he thought as he sat on the edge of his seat as he watched Konohamaru practice different seal signs. He wanted to excuse himself so bad and seek relief, but he knew he couldn’t. How many times had he denied Konohamaru the same thing by stating he should have gone before class? What kind of example would he be setting by breaking his own rules? He sighed as he continued bouncing his legs up and down as he watched the clock slowly tick by. He was about to give up and just excuse himself, but suddenly someone burst into the room announcing they needed to evacuate because of a fire. Thick black smoke could be seen in the hallway as the ninja left to announce the predicament to the people in the next room.

Ebisu quickly stood forgetting about his bladder as he rushed the boy and himself out of the building while both of them hid their faces in their arms as they tried their best not to inhale smoke. Once Konohamaru was safe outside, Ebisu joined the others in helping to evacuate the building. Once everyone was finally out and safe with the water specialty ninjas on their way, he searched for his student.

“Hey, Ebisu-san, if you’re looking for Konohamaru he left with the village troublemaker about ten minutes ago.” He ground his teeth as he headed out in the direction he was shown in order to teach Naruto a lesson once and for all. If it was him who set that fire; he was in for a world of pain! Not even the third would take pity on him this time. That boy would be going right where he belonged. Prison. Where he would never bother him or anyone else ever again. He suddenly stopped and bent forward as the urge to pee returned twice as strong. He crossed his legs in an attempt to hold on just a little more glad he was headed into the forest away from passerby’s. Finally when he could hold it no more he made his way into some bushes to relieve himself while holding his crotch for fear of leaking into his uniform. He stopped when he heard the boys talking as they approached from the other side of the bushes.

“Hey, the closet perverts been watching us practice!” Naruto said with a big smile at “catching him in the act.” “Look he’s even touching himself!” He pointed at Ebisu who was indeed holding himself, but for other reasons.

“Look, Ebisu-sensei! I finally got it! SEXY NO-JUTSU!” Konohamaru yelled as he transformed into not only one, but two beautiful naked women. “What do you think, sensei?” The women said seductively as they each took hold of one of his arms and leaned their large busts into him.

“Oh my god, he’s pissing himself!” Naruto cheered falling onto the ground laughing. “That’s even better than a nosebleed! I’ve never seen anyone have that kind of reaction to my sexy no jutsu before! Good work, Konohamaru!”

“No! No! No!” Ebisu yelled as he looked down at the quickly darkening material that hung on his legs as the warmth in his crotch area quickly spread down the inside of his legs and into his sandals as he fought to free his arms from the female versions of his pupil.

“Oh, master. You seemed to have sprung a leak.” the girls giggled before letting go and returning into his regular form.

“You-You will pay for this!” the red faced Ebisu yelled pointing at Naruto. “How dare you teach my student, the honorable grandson, such dirty things!”

“At least I wasn’t the one caught touching myself while watching dirty things taking place, closet pervert!” Naruto said through his laughter.

Later that day, Ebisu sat at the clinic waiting for the Dr. to come in as he made small chat with the nurse who took his blood pressure. After two accidents in one day, he hung up his pride and made his way to the clinic fearing some kind of infection that needed anti-biotics. After telling the nurse SOME of his symptoms she made a few notes on his chart while he thought about the previous day. He remembered getting punched in the gut, if he could call that a punch, but also the weird name of that jutsu.

“Do the letters O.A.B mean anything to you?” he asked the Dr. when she came in.

“Yeah, it’s what you have.” she said writing on the prescription pad.

“What is it?” he asked apprehensively while he pushed his sunglasses up his nose.

“Overactive Bladder.” she said as she handed him a prescription.

“NARUTO!!!!!”


End file.
